


Meant To Be

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, POV Female Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Meant To Be

"You do realise," said Susan, "it's never just the act people see, it's also the fact that you're putting it up."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Killer retorted and took a drag from her cigarette.

Susan picked the cigarette out of her fingers and pressed her mouth against Killer's instead, breathing in smoke. Fingers dug into Susan's shoulder, and she pressed hers against a soft mound of breast under course fabric. The forbidding mouth opened under hers.

"You don't mess about, do you?" asked Killer when they came up for air.

"No."

Their next kiss was harder.


End file.
